In a conventional public land mobile network (PLMN), such as according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), various radio access networks (RANs), such as a General Packet Radio Subsystem Evolved Radio Access Network (GERAN), a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and an Evolved-UTRAN (E-UTRAN) may be connected to a common core network and may provide various and different services. For instance, GERAN or UTRAN may provide voice services, solely or in part. E-UTRAN, by contrast, may provide packet services, either solely or in part.